


Der Rat des Orakels

by Regenengel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Regenengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roselle und Arminta haben seit ihrer Geburt alles miteinander geteilt. Doch jetzt droht ein Initiationsritual die beiden Freundinnen für immer auseinanderzureißen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Rat des Orakels

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben im Rahmen eines Schreibprojekts. Das vorgegebene Thema war "Regenbogen".
> 
> Entstehungszeitraum: März 2009

Roselles Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie Armintas flatterndes Haar um die letzte Ecke des schmalen Bergpfades verschwinden sah. Mit welcher Botschaft würde sie zurückkehren? Welchen Lebensweg würde sie einschlagen?

Seit ihre Mutter ihr vor einem halben Jahr erklärt hatte, welche Bedeutung diese Zeremonie auf dem Berggipfel hatte, wuchs Roselles Angst vor dem Tag, an dem sie selbst vom weisen Rat hinaufgeschickt werden würde. Bald, hatte ihre Mutter gesagt, noch in diesem Jahr würde es so weit sein. Doch nun hatte es Arminta vor ihr getroffen. Das kleine Mädchen, mit dem sie seit ihrer Geburt alles geteilt hatte, würde vor ihr zur Frau werden.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Freundin begleitet, aber das war streng verboten. Alle Kinder stiegen eines Tages auf diesen Gipfel und kehrten als Erwachsene ins Dorf zurück. Manche, um dort zu bleiben, andere, um es zu verlassen. „Weil das Orakel es schon gesehen hat“, hatte Roselles Mutter erklärt. Was das Orakel für sie gesehen hatte, verriet sie ihrer Tochter nicht. Niemand sprach über das, was das Orakel offenbarte. Allein an den Veränderungen der Zurückgekehrten konnte man erkennen, in welche Richtung sich deren Schicksal wenden würde.

Roselle zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und lauschte den Trommeln, die bis zu Armintas Rückkehr schlagen würden. Für Roselle hatten sie etwas Bedrohliches, ihr tiefer Klang dröhnte in ihrem Kopf und drang in ihren gesamten Körper. Der auf- und wieder abwogende Rhythmus verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Freundin für immer verloren zu haben.

Die Trommeln schlugen die ganze Nacht hindurch. Als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, kehrte Arminta endlich zurück. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, nahm Roselle bei der Hand und tanzte mit ihr über den Dorfplatz. Weiter geschah nichts. Roselle beobachtete ihre Freundin argwöhnisch, aber auch die nächsten Tage fiel ihr nichts Außergewöhnliches an ihr auf. Das einzige, was sich geändert hatte, war, dass Arminta nun als Frau behandelt wurde und nicht mehr so viel Zeit hatte, sich mit Roselle, einem Kind, zu treffen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie nun bei Cillian, dem Schmied, wo sie eine Ausbildung begonnen hatte. „Bald ist es auch bei dir so weit“, sagte sie tröstend. „Dann können wir wieder alles gemeinsam machen.“

Da begann Roselle, sich auf den Tag ihres Gipfelaufstiegs zu freuen. Jetzt, wo für Arminta bereits ein neues Leben begonnen hatte, konnte sie es plötzlich gar nicht mehr erwarten, ihre eigene Zukunft zu erfahren. Würde sie für immer hier im Dorf bleiben können? Bei ihrer Mutter und bei Arminta? Oh, hoffentlich würde der weise Rat sie als neue Lehrerin für die kleinen Mädchen auswählen, dann könnte sie bei Eris in der Schule arbeiten und alles von ihr lernen. Oder bei Oryl im Laden, er war ein kluger Geschäftsmann, den sie sehr mochte. Aber auch seine Frau Mavi hatte sie gern und bei ihr könnte sie lernen, wunderschöne Kleider und Decken zu nähen. So viele Möglichkeiten gab es plötzlich, dass Roselle wirklich froh war, die Entscheidung nicht allein treffen zu müssen. Das Orakel würde ihr bestimmt sagen, welcher Weg ihr bestimmt war.

Dann ging der Frühling zur Neige und die Regenzeit brach an. Arminta wurde von einer wachsenden Unruhe erfasst, die niemandem im Dorf verborgen blieb. Oft ließ sie ihre Arbeit unvollendet liegen und kletterte auf die Palisaden, von denen das Dorf als Schutz gegen Feinde umgeben war. Dort stand sie dann und starrte angespannt in den strömenden Regen hinaus. Roselle, die sehr darunter litt, immer noch von allen als Kind gesehen zu werden, saß oft neben ihr und blies Trübsal. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Erwachsenen hatten alle ein Geheimnis, und niemand nahm sie für voll, weil sie keines hatte.

„Meinst du, es ist bald endlich so weit?“, fragte sie missmutig.

Arminta hatte die Arme auf das Geländer gestützt und beobachtete wie immer den Horizont, als ob sie auf etwas wartete. „Eigentlich müsste es schon längst so weit sein“, murmelte sie.

„Ich geh und hole und was Süßes“, schlug Roselle vor und schwang sich auf die Leiter nach unten. „Zuckerbrötchen machen glücklich!“

Gemeinsam saßen sie mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung gelehnt und aßen. Die süße Zuckermasse verschmierte ihre Gesichter und pappte an ihren Fingern. Arminta lachte wie ein kleines Mädchen, als ihr ein großer klebriger Klecks in den Schoß fiel, und Roselle strahlte, weil ihre Freundin doch noch nicht so erwachsen war, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Sie reichte ihr ein Tuch zur Reinigung und Arminta stand auf, um es hinaus in den Regen zu halten. Dann erstarrte sie.

„Was ist los?“

Arminta deutete wortlos auf den Himmel über dem Dorf und ihre Augen leuchteten.

Verwundert rappelte Roselle sich hoch und erblickte in den ersten funkelnden Sonnenstrahlen einen Regenbogen, der sich vom Dorf bis weit in den Wald hinein erstreckte. „Oh. Sieht so aus, als wäre der ständige Regen bald vorbei. Wird ja langsam auch Zeit“, sagte sie.

„Er ist wunderschön“, murmelte Arminta ehrfürchtig. „Das ist die Bestimmung, der ich folgen muss!“

Ohne eine Erklärung verließ Arminta noch am selben Tag das Dorf.

Im harten Winter nach Armintas Weggang starb Roselles Mutter, ihre letzte lebende Angehörige, und ließ das Mädchen ganz allein zurück. Der weise Rat gab Roselle daraufhin zu Eris, die sie freundlich bei sich aufnahm und für sie sorgte. So gut sie es konnte, versuchte Eris, Roselle die Familie zu ersetzen, und Roselle dankte es ihr, indem sie der alten Lehrerin so viel Arbeit abnahm wie möglich. Nur unterrichten durfte sie nicht, denn sie blieb auch in den folgenden Jahren ein Kind.

Arminta hingegen folgte dem Ruf ihres Schicksals durch viele Länder und über viele Meere. Jeder Regenbogen, den sie sah, gab ihr neue Hoffnung, die jedes Mal zerbrach, wenn sein buntes Schimmern am Himmel verlosch. So zogen die Jahre dahin und Arminta begann mit dem Rat des Orakels zu hadern. Konnte es nicht sein, dass das Orakel sich geirrt und ihr einen falschen Hinweis gegeben hatte?

Allein so etwas zu denken, war ein schwerer Frevel, für den Arminta sich zunächst schämte. Doch mit jedem Regenbogen, der sein Geheimnis für sich behielt, wurde ihr Zweifel größer und die Sehnsucht drängte sie immer stärker nach Hause. Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie dorthin nicht mehr zurückkehren konnte, wenn sie den Orakelspruch nicht annahm und ihre Pflicht nicht erfüllte. Roselle würde sie dann nie mehr wiedersehen können. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte Arminta am meisten, und die Verbitterung, die sich über viele Jahre in ihrem Herz eingenistet hatte, schürte ihren Hass auf das unantastbare Orakel.

An einem trüben Herbsttag erreichte Arminta ihr Heimatdorf. Ihr war es, als sei es erst gestern gewesen, als sie dort unten von den Palisaden gesprungen war, um sich auf ihre große Suche zu machen. Nichts hatte sich verändert, nur ihr Spiegelbild zeugte von den unzähligen Jahren, die das Orakel ihr genommen hatte. Alles, was ihr jetzt noch blieb, war die Genugtuung, wenn sie ihrem Groll Ausdruck verleihen würde.

Sie wanderte den ausgetretenen Pfad zu jenem Gipfel hinauf, der ihr einst so viel Angst gemacht hatte. Heute wusste sie, wie berechtigt diese Furcht gewesen war. Ein letztes Mal warf sie einen Blick zurück auf das Dorf. Irgendwo dort unten lebte Roselle mit ihrer Familie. Arminta ballte die Faust um den Griff ihres Messers.

Der Weg wurde steiler und steiler. Damals war es eine Prüfung gewesen, heute erschien es Arminta wie der lächerliche Versuch des Berges, das Mysterium des Orakels zu bewahren. Davon ließ sie sich nicht mehr einschüchtern.

Der Eingang der Höhle lag im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Das goldene Licht wurde von den glattpolierten Wänden zurückgeworfen und tauchte die ganze Grotte in einen märchenhaften Schimmer. Leises Gluckern erfüllte den Raum. Die natürliche Erhabenheit dieses Ortes hatte der jungen Arminta den Atem geraubt und sie empfänglich gemacht für den Hokuspokus, der sie am Ende des schmalen Wasserlaufs erwartete. Heute spürte sie nichts mehr von der Magie und der Schönheit, nur Verbitterung und Schmerz.

An der Rückwand der langgezogenen Felsenhöhle saß an einem runden Wasserbecken eine zusammengekauerte, verhüllte Gestalt. Sie hatte sich dem Becken zugewandt und regte sich nicht, als Arminta hinzutrat.

„Ich habe dich erwartet.“ Die Stimme war zart und klang zwischen den Felsen lange nach.

„Das hast du also auch schon gesehen“, antwortete Arminta verächtlich. „Dann hätte ich mir die mühselige Reise also auch sparen können.“

„Jeder Mensch muss eines Tages sterben. Ist sein Leben deswegen vergebens?“

„Ich bin nicht wegen deiner tiefsinnigen Fragen gekommen“, sagte Arminta kühl. „Ich verlange Antworten!“

„Antworten erhält nur derjenige, der auch Fragen stellt.“

„Gut, dann stelle ich Fragen“, zischte Arminta. „Wieso hast du mich auf diese verfluchte Suche geschickt? Wieso hast du es zugelassen, dass ich jene verlasse, die ich liebe? Wieso hast du mich nicht vor all dem Schmerz und all der Verzweiflung gewarnt? Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich daran zerbrechen würde?“

Das Orakel antwortete nicht sogleich. „Du selbst hast dich entschieden für diesen Weg“, sagte die Stimme dann, und Arminta meinte in ihr einen Anflug von Trauer wahrzunehmen.

„Niemals!“ Sie griff nach ihrem Messer und hielt es unter ihrem Gewand fest umklammert. „Hätte ich all das gewusst, was ich heute weiß, wäre ich doch niemals von hier fortgegangen.“

„Das mag so sein. Doch wärst du nicht von hier fortgegangen, wüsstest du nicht, was du heute weißt“, ertönte die ruhige Stimme des Orakels.

Arminta zitterte. „Mag sein, dass ich nicht wusste, wo meine Bestimmung liegt“, gab sie zu. „Aber ich kam zu dir, um sie zu erfahren. Doch du hast mich auf eine völlig sinnlose Suche geschickt. Meine Bestimmung ist ebenso unerreichbar wie das Ende des Regenbogens, an das du mich geschickt hast. Die Wahrheit ist: Es gibt keine Bestimmung! Du hast mich um alles betrogen, selbst um meine Hoffnung für eine bessere Zukunft!“ Von ihrem Kummer überwältigt wandte Arminta sich ab. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

Da hörte sie hinter sich ein leises Kleiderrascheln. „Manchmal kann ein Ende auch ein Anfang sein, das liegt allein in den Augen des Betrachters. Das Ende des Regenbogens wird das Ende deiner Suche sein. Schau hin! Deine Suche endet hier, wo sie vor so vielen Jahren begann. Anfang und Ende sind eins.“

Arminta drehte sich um und erschrak. Das Orakel stand direkt vor ihr, das Gesicht auf einer Höhe mit dem ihren, unter der Kapuze des Umhangs verborgen. „Der Regenbogen, den du damals über dem Dorf gesehen hast – wo hatte er sein Ende? Weißt du es?“

„Anfang und Ende sind eins“, flüsterte Arminta und ihre Finger glitten vom Heft des Messers, als sie ihren Fehler erkannte. „Das Ende des Regenbogens, das Ziel der langen Suche, meine Erfüllung... Es war die ganze Zeit – hier!“ Ihre Stimme brach und war kaum mehr als ein leises Wispern: „Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?“

Das Orakel hob den Arm und legte Arminta eine schmale, weiße Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast viel erlebt, du kannst die Menschen viel lehren.“

Langsam nickte Arminta. „Ich verstehe“, sagte sie. „Ich verstehe. Und ich... danke Euch.“ Sie verneigte sich tief, wandte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Dorf.

Das Orakel folgte ihr bis zum Höhleneingang und sah ihr nach, bis ihr flatterndes Haar um die Ecke des Pfades verschwand. „Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte Roselle und schob ihre Kapuze zurück. „Ich habe dich sehr geliebt.“


End file.
